Nightmare Island
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY! Eight friends are going on an independent trip to Brazil. But then their plane crashes on a strange island inhabited by things man thought didn't exist. Soon, things turn into a game filled with secrets, mysteries, and dinosaurs.
1. Stranded

A/N: Well, what could I say...I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story as much as I do! Dont get the wrong idea if I dont update quick...I ususally do that...ENJOY!

P.S: I dont own Inuyasha, saddly, or Jurassic Park, but i have the DVD's of both, I have an Inuyasha T-Shirt with a sexy pic of him, hells yeah, and I own Inuyasha soundtracks! ok whatever...ON WITH THE STORY!

Nightmare Island

"Guys hurry up!" yelled a senior high school student named Kagome Higurashi. She had waist length raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was yelling at her friends and fiance to hurry up and get on the plane, for today was their day of independence. She was wearing a light pink shirt that said Dont mess with Me, kahki shorts, and pink/white g-units.

Kagome was waiting by the plane and smiled when she finally saw her fiance with her and his bags heading towards the plane.

"Why do we have to go to Brazil in the first place?" said Kagome's fiance named Inuyasha Takahashi. He had butt length silver/white hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt that said Your Annoying As Hell, black jean shorts, and black/red caramels.

He was extremly annoyed that he and his friends had to go to Brazil instead of England or Japan. He put the luggage at the back of the plane and waited with his fiance for the rest of the group.

"Because our father is a baka." said someone similar to Inuyasha. He also had silver hair but longer than his and deep golden eyes. His name was Sesshomaru Takahashi, also a senior high student. Sesshomaru was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt that said Whatever, regular blue jean shorts, and regular blue nikes H2.

Of course he wanted to finally be able to travel alone but like his brother, he didn't want to go to Brazil. Sesshomaru put his and his fiance's bags away in the same place Inuyasha put his. Then he went outside and saw that his girlfriend was heading this way.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" said a teenage girl named Rin Kasenshi. She was Sesshomaru's fiance and always looked on the bright side of things. But when she get's mad, oh boy different story. Rin also had waist length hair but in black, and brown eyes. Rin was wearing a yellow shirt that said Cute but Has a Temper, light blue jean shorts, and gold/white baby phats.

She stood next to Kagome and her fiance and waited along with them for the others.

"I seriuosly am tired." yawned a senior high student named Kouga Asano. He had mid waist length black hair, shocking blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a light blue muscle shirt that said So What, dark blue jean shorts, and light blue K-Swiss sneakers.

He set the bags at the back of the plane and waited sleepily for his fiance who just got to where they all were at.

"Aren't we all Kouga?" asked a red headed girl named Ayame Osaka sarcastically. She had beautiful emerald eyes and was stubborn as hell. She could be a rival for Inuyasha and Kagome. Ayame was wearing a light green shirt that on one side had Friday Night with a picture of popcorn and the other side Saturday morning with a picture of the popcorn box empty and a few stray popcorn on the floor, dark blue jean shorts, and light green Missy Eliot sneakers.

She went towards the group of friends and saw that the last two of the group had arrived. Finally...

"Why do you guys look so gloomy? We should be happy that we're going to Brazil!" Miroku Hirosenshi said. He had short black hair that was always tied in a little pony tail and violet blue eyes. Miroku was wearing a dark purple muscle shirt that said Your Body Gets Me Going, black jean shorts, and black jordans.

He was the most perverted one of the group but they still loved him all the same. Plus, he could be very serious when he wanted to be...

"Your just saying that because you want to see all the topless girls!" Sango Honda, his fiance, said. She had waist length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Sango was wearing a lavendar shirt that said Intelligent Yet Airheaded, jean shorts, and dark pink/white Pumas.

Miroku feigned innocence and said,

"Me? My only desires are to see you topless in Brazil." Sango blushed but smacked him playfully on his head. They all entered the plane and soon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho Takahashi, came to insure the safty.

"Now you all have your cell phones correct?" the eight nodded boredly.

"Good. You all know the rules and call us when you get there ok?" the eight nodded again and InuTaisho told the pilot that they were ready.

"Alright goodbye kids and have a safe trip!" InuTaisho yelled as the plane closed the doors. He and his wife, Izayoi Takahashi, watched as the plane left and went into the air.

On the plane...

The plane was very roomy besides it's moody passengers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were annoyed beyond belief, their fiances were starting to get mad and that was horrible, Kouga was cranky and practically falling asleep, Ayame was annoyed at her fiance, Miroku kept being his perverted self, which made Sango angry. Yes, so far the trip was normal.

"You know what? Let's go get some sleep. Maybe then we could work things out." suggested Kagome.

"Your right." sighed Rin.

Soon, everyone settled for some rest. It was very early in the morning anyways, and they all could use the shut eye...and Kouga took no time to waste. Everyone took their seats and snuggled up close to eachother, their moods long forgotten. They hoped to get to Brazil soon. Well that wont be happening...

A few hours later, the friends awoke to some turbulence. It wasn't that "it'd be over in a minute" turbulence, this was one heck of a shake! Everyone scrambled to get their seat belts on before they fell all over the place. But one thing stayed on their minds.

Why didn't the pilot tell them that there was going to be turbulence sooner?

"What the fuck?" yelled Miroku.

"You know what this sucks!" Kouga yelled over the rumbles. The rest of the eight friends glared at him before turning their attention to the task at hand.

"What is going on! If the pilot doesn't do something quick we could crash!" yelled Sango. The plane was slowly going to have a rough landing in who knows where and there could be a possiblitly that they would die, maybe not on the crash but starve to death wherever they land.

"I'll go check what's happening!" yelled Sesshomaru and carefully unbuckled his seat belt. He stood up, using the seats to balance himself, and finally made it to the cock pit. What he saw arrosed a new problem.

There was no pilot.

The pilot had abandoned the plane a couple of minutes ago without anyone noticing. The only way to land the plane was broken. It looked like the pilot had a rough time.

Sesshomaru had to think quickly for something to do. There was no way to land the plane, the whole trip was going wrong! Sesshomaru left the cock pit and went to tell the others. The damn bastard took the last parachute and there was no way anyone could survive the currents out there.

"Guys we have a problem! The pilot bailed on us and there is no way to land the plane! We are going to have a very rough landing!" he yelled and took his seat next to Rin.

"The only thing we could do is to hold on tight!".

The girls were shocked, confused, and ready to cry.

They were going to crash.

They were going to fucking crash.

THEY WERE GOING TO FUCKING CRASH AND DIE!

"ARE WE GOING TO FUCKING CRASH AND DIE! NO I DONT THINK SO, NOT LIKE THIS!" yelled Kouga angrily. Damn pilot.

"Everything will be alright Kagome." Inuyasha reassured, seeing that Kagome had shed a tear. She nodded and prayed to god that everything would come out ok. The last thing she wanted was for her fiance to get hurt badly.

Miroku looked out the window and saw that the plane was nearing an island that looked only of forests.

"WE'RE HEADING FOR A FOREST SO WACTH OUT WITH THE WINDOWS!" he yelled in warning. Everyone heeded his words and edged away from the windows, the four guys were trying to sheild their fiances from danger.

They crashed into the trees, breaking branches and parts of the plane, and finally, before landing, the plane rolled twice and got stuck on a very tall tree.

It was painful, shocking, and everyone thanked the gods that they were safe.

The group were taking deep breaths. They had some cuts and some pain in some parts of their bodies, but besides that everything was ok.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Ayame once silence took over the smashed up plane. She was scared to death.

What was going to happen now?

They were stuck on a plane, which was on a tree...away from the ground...yes very far from the ground...not to mention the branch was balancing the plane, and any movement could cause the plane to crash into the ground.

"I guess." Sango barely said.

"We shouldn't move because the plane could fall to the ground and crash, you got me." said Miroku. Everyone nodded their agreement. But suddenly, a loud thud made the plane fall to the ground. Fortunately, the plane landed on it's back and didn't severly hurt anyone.

"Now is eveyone ok?" asked Ayame once again, She swore that if she crashed like that again, she would get a migrain.

"What was that loud thud?" asked Kagome.

That thing was not normal.

It sounded huge, huger than an elephant or even the largest whale on Earth.

It sounded like a...like a...dinosaur.

"Beats me and I dont want to find out." Inuyasha replied. He winced in pain and tried to remove his seat belt. He had a huge gash on his arm from the window glass but besides that and a small head gash, he was ok. The guys only had some gashes and cuts here and there and the girls only had a few cuts.

The gods were against them but helping them in their challenge...

A big challenge...

A humungus challenge...

Everyone started to remove their seat belts carefully and they all got out of the plane. It seemed like their bags were ruined in the rough landing. They tore a bit of their shirts and used them for temporary bandages.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Kouga once they were all out of the plane safely.

"Who knows. We were asleep most of the time and this doesn't look like anywhere near Brazil." said Rin.

"It doesn't look like its near anything at all." said Inuyasha.

Then, that loud thud sounded again. All the birds, well they looked like birds, flew out of the trees and into another safe place.

That thud sounded louder. Like if that thing was heading their way.

"I think that thud is getting louder each time." whispered Ayame.

"Your right. What is that?" asked Sesshomaru. He never knew of such a large thing,and whatever it is, it sounds like it's extinct.

"Well we shouldn't stay here and wait for it to come. We dont know what in the seven hells is that thing. What if it is something we cant kill huh? Sounds large enough." Inuyasha stated. He was right. They couldn't stay there and wait for that...thing to come and get them.

"For once little brother, your right." Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha "keh"ed and started walking in any direction away from the thuds. Those thuds were freaking him out now too.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome catching up to her fiance. He looked at her briefly and sighed.

"I dont know but anywhere away from that!"

She sighed too.

After what seemed like hours, but were only minutes, the group grew tired. They have been walking in circles for minutes now and they weren't getting anywhere. That thud was also getting closer.

"THIS IS NOT AN INDEPENDENT VACATION!" yelled Kouga so fustrated he wanted to hurt someone.

"Shut up, we are alone aren't we?" said Inuyasha. Kouga growled and settled for hurting the boy infront of him.

"Knock it off you two bakas. Its too hot to fight, and Im too tired to laugh." said Sesshomaru. Yes they were only walking for minutes but the sun was so hot especially since it was blocked? and it made everyone quite dizzy and tired. The two were going to protest when they heard the loudest thing ever. Was that a dinosaur?

"Oh My God! Did that sound like what I think it is?" asked Rin suddenly getting a shiver down her spine.

"I hope not." replied Miroku.

"Guys keep it down. What if that thing could hear us and it is coming towards us from the sound of our voices?" whispered Sango. The others nodded and turned it down a notch.

"Im freaked right now. Isn't there anywhere to hide?" whispered Ayame looking around for a hide out.

Suddenly, something growled loudly. It was more like a roar though. But that roar could only belong to one thing.

Something bigger than a T-Rex.

Oh Shit.

"I think our suspiscions were true." whispered Rin.

"So are you telling me that this island is infested with dinosaurs? Which are extinct?" asked Inuyasha disbelievingly.

Those beasts were extinct.

Wiped out.

Sayonara Dinosaurs.

How could they be roaming the island today?

"I guess." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha was about to say something but suddenly, his question was answered. The dinosaur appeared... and was currently looking around to see where she could find her food. Damn it was female...even worse.

"Oh shit." whispered Sango shaking with fear. That thing was so fucking huge, oh my god!

"Is that a spinosaurus?" Miroku said and paled. It was one of the most dangerous and predatorious carnivores and they would be gonners if it spotted them. He saw the rest nod and they all paled even more.

"We have to get out of here. If it spots us, we're done for." Sesshomaru whispered. Apperantly, it was too late for that. The dinosaur spotted them and roared, running to get her food. The girls wanted to freakin run and scream but that would only get them killed.

"Go in the plane!" Kouga yelled and they all climbed into the plane.

Everyone was trying to hold their breath which was coming out rapidly and they all tried to calm down.

This was a nightmare.

They were still on the plane going to Brazil.

There was no such thing as dinosaurs in this time.

This was not reality.

But indeed it was.

The dinosaur sniffed the air, having lost its lunch. She looked towards the smashed plane and heard a few unusual sounds coming from inside. It went over to the plane and started to try and get her food to come out by rolling it and picking it up.

The eight friends were trying not to fall out of the plane and get eaten by that spinosaurus. They were getting even more injured than before and were starting to get headaches.

The spinosaurus looked inside the plane to see that the eight were at the very back, gasping for air. It was going to go and pick them out with it's claws but something running caught its attention. It dropped the plane and went after the human that was running away.

The friends groaned when they landed roughly again but thanked the gods again that they were alive. They were glad that there was a distraction and took their chances to find somewhere else to hide. Getting out of the plane, the eight took off in the other direction that the spinosaurus went off too.

"Who was the person that distracted the spinosaurus?" asked Rin once she caught up with the others who were running.

"I think that was the pilot." said Ayame.

"Doesn't this seem like Jurassic Park III? Except I didn't think it was real." said Kagome.

"This has to be a nightmare." said Inuyasha still freaked by the huge beast.

"Well, if it is Jurassic Park, then we must be in the Isla Sorna." said Sesshomaru.

"And there must be a research facility somewhere here." concluded Sango. The others nodded and continued running for their lives, However not knowing that they were being followed by a hungry group of velociraptors.

A/N: Oh yeah son...daughter...whatever! Yeah Jurassic Park RULES! Sorry, I got this idea when i resaw Jurassic Park III for like the fiftieth time in a few years. Hehe...yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. What would happen with the Raptors following them? What would they encounter while running? Would there be trouble upahead? HELL YEAH! Just try and guess...REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! 


	2. Inside The Facility

**A/N: I was wondering if I should make the demons of the group, you know who they are, demons or humans in the story. I dunno, its a hard decision to make, so im counting on the few people reading this. Well whatever, bye bye! ENJOY!**

**Nightmare Island 2**

After an hour of running, encountering herviborous dinosaurs, and looking at the different peculiar plants, the friends came across a facility. It was strange because it didn't look broken down or anything. Instead it looked new.

"It's the facility!" excalimed Ayame, glad to see something modern finally.

**_"Run!"_** yelled Kouga and they all started running again towards the facilty.

When they got there, the first things they saw were bright lights and silver metal walls and floors. It looked very much like a research facility. There was a window over looking the sea, since the facility was built over a cliff. The window was black but you could still see perfectly.

However, they never saw the raptors run by quickly.

"There's a door right there. Let's go inside." Rin suggested.

She opened the door and stepped inside. It was a weaponry, filled with guns and anything you need to kill someone...or something.

"This gun is misplaced. Looks like if there was not time to kill the thing, and there's even dried blood on the floor." Sango observed going over to the misplaced gun.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Miroku said, as a cold chill went up his spine.

"Me too. And you could just smell the blood in the air." Inuyasha agreed scrunching up his nose.

"Well, it's the only place where we wont get eaten by those...creatures out there." Kagome said.

"Everyone grab a gun and the bullets. We could never be too sure of what's in here." Sesshoumaru demanded and took a black laser shot gun.

He took the bullets and noticed that there were bullets that had dinosaur poisin. He took those too, just in case.

The others followed suit and soon everyone had a gun and the bullets. It took a while, and the girls wanted to practice a little seeing that they had never pciked up a gun in their lives, but they finally gathered up everything they needed for their guns.

"Look a first aid kit!" said Ayame looking across the room.

She went over to it and picked it up. It would come in handy later. And fortunately, you could sling it over your shoulder for easy transportation.

Once everyone was ready, they left the room and continued down the hallway, always on their guard. When they reached a turn, they saw what looked like a laser shield. It probably was made to keep people, or maybe dinosaurs, from passing the hall.

"Is there any other way to go?" asked Kagome looking around.

They all then started to look around and Inuyasha suddenly spotted an opening on top of him.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" he asked himself.

"Come on we have to climb to it." asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru then held her up so that she could climb through the opening. Soon, all the girls were up and now only the boys were left. Sesshoumaru held up all the guys, and when it came to him, he jumped and held on to the sides of the opening. Then, they all helped him up and continued down the very small passage way.

"Where does this thing lead too?" asked Kagome.

"Who knows, but we have to get help somehow." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe there's a phone here somehwere?" said Miroku. The others nodded at the possibility.

"Let's go down the opening." Kouga said and everyone agreed, jumping down the opening.

Once everyone was at the bottom, the group noticed that there was dried blood on the floor and some on the wall. Also, there were bloody paw prints leading to a door on the other side of the hall.

"This sign says that the control room is straight ahead. Maybe we should go there." Rin said reading the sign on the wall. The others nodded and they followed the bloody trail down the hall, leading to what must be the control room. Kouga opened the door and to his surprise, there was a raptor in there. The raptor growled and charged at him.

_**"AHHH!"**_

_BANG BANG BANG!_

The raptor was finally dead and was bleeding on the floor. Everyone stood frozen in their spots until Kagome broke the silence.

"I've never been more terrified in my life!" she whispered.

"So are you telling me that these little shits are in this facility too! This cant be happening!" Inuyasha yelled entering the control room.

"So that's why there's so much blood in the facility." Sango said.

"We're not even safe in the facility. But we cant get out anyways. Either way, we'll get killed." Miroku said shaking his head. It was either die in the facility, or die outside. Either way, there was only a 45 percent chance of survival.

They all entered the control room and started looking around. The computers were on, and so were most of the cameras. Since Sesshoumaru was an expert in cracking security locks and systems, he started typing away on the main controls.

"Im going to stay here and see if there are any survivors. I need the rest of you to search the facility for any clues, phones, or anything that might help us. I have opened all shields and shutters for you. Good luck and if you ever need any ammo, return to the main hall." Sesshouamru said and continued to type away again.

"Ill stay with you. I'm good at this stuff too." Rin said. Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks and Rin took the computer adjacent to Sesshoumaru's. Her's were codes, ID's, and things like that.

"Give me a call if you need codes or locations of discs." she said and started to type away too. The others nodded and went out the control room door.

"Now what?" Ayame asked as they exited the control room.

"Maybe we should split up. Then we'll be able to cover more ground." Sango suggested.

"Good idea. Sango and Miroku, main floor. Kouga and Ayame, second floor. Kagome and I will take the basement." They had seen stairs on their way into the facility so Inuyasha guessed that there had to be a basement, and a second floor.

Inuyasha nodded towards his friends and they nodded back. With a final look to eachother, the friends seperated and left towards their destinations. They never would have thought that something so...unreal could become so real. It was something that they prayed would never happen again. But the thing that they prayed for the most...

...to stay alive...

_**A/N: Yeah this chappie sucked cause i had written this a year ago just didnt feel like posting. yeah im that lazy. Well, anyways, im posting it, yadda, please review even though i know you wont. TADA!**_


End file.
